Octavia & Grounder
by jimpalmert
Summary: Octavia steals the Grounder's journal. Obviously told from Octavia's PO. Starts from Ep. 7 S. 1. Be advised my 1st FF, I just want to encourage you to write the awesome stories between Octavia & Grounder, my new ship. Any review welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened. It just did. I was running in the forest and all of a sudden I felt someone was grasping my hand. I felt scared, but his embrace was warm. It didn't happen then, that's for sure. I thought he was going to kill me, but no. He held me captive, and he never spoke to me. Maybe he doesn't understand English. I wonder if he knows any language. How can I communicate with him?

Bellamy thinks he saved me, but he's wrong. I am grateful for the grounder for saving me. All of the sudden, Finn is attacked and has a knife wound. Clarke is trying to save Finn. The knife was poisoned so Clarke pleas with the grounder to tell her which antidote she should give Finn. He doesn't respond. Bellamy seems focused on saving Finn, and hurts him. Strangely, every time Bellamy hurts him, it hurts me. I feel the pain running through my body. I wish I could run and save him just like he did…  
I just want them to stop, so I decide to take matters into my own hands. I take the poisoned knife and cut myself. Then he tells me. The only one he communicates with. His and my eyes meet. I don't want to look away, but I am forced. Bellamy doesn't want me near him.

Clarke tries to clear his wounds, but is unsuccessful because he doesn't care. I tell Clarke to hand the wet cloth, and with gentle eyes I plea with his. He opens his fists and I am able to start cleaning. Clarke tries to make an excuse of why she agreed to torture the grounder, but I do not agree. There are other ways. There's always another way.

I apologize to him about the way everyone treated him. Does he understand what I'm saying? I think he does because he wraps his finger onto mine and says, "Thank You." I've never felt so many emotions with a 'thank you' before. I'm in awe, and before I can say anything, one of Bellamy's minions awakes and asks for me to leave. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with him, clean his wounds and communicate anyway possibly with him.

I wait for the night to fall, I know everyone will be asleep, and those assigned to guard will be outside. No one will be with grounder. Not tonight. It's my chance. So, I go to see him. He's there sleeping, but he's still chained, his not comfortable. I try to wake him up. He's startled. I try to calm him down. When he realized it was me, he calms down. Our eyes do most of the talking. It's our way of communicating.

I try to clean him up. He's handsome and rugged. My fingers and eyes wonder all through his body. Can he feel how warm it gets in the room? The heat I radiate when I'm near him or I touch him? I want to know about the picture in the journal. Is it mine? He knows how to draw. He has talent.

I hear someone coming and I hide behind him. I get so close to him that I notice that his muscles twitch, but he gets what I'm doing and he stands still. Someone approaches, looks around, and then walks away. We both exhale at the same time. I start to laugh a little, and he looks at me amused.


	2. Chapter 2

I stole his journal. I'm using it as my personal diary, never had one of this before. I don't know what to write, but all I know that's its helping me with everything that has happened. The grounder is still chained up. I want to free him, but how? Any suggestions? Of course not, this is just a diary that doesn't respond back. I can't trust anyone because they are all my brother's minions. It would have to be at night. I would have to untie him and discretely exit the camp. After the storm, the others have been cleaning so there's nothing blocking the exit in any direction to the forest. We only have to be fast enough to get to the forest unseen. Am I going with him or am I staying here with Bellamy and the others? It's a tough choice, I barely know this grounder. My emotions flicker too much to pinpoint exactly what I feel for him. What if he kills me? He won't, but I couldn't assure this 100%.

Every night, I go to see him. I wait impatiently for the sun to fall and see him. I spend insane hours with him. We just stare at each other. I wonder what he would say if he could speak? Would I still feel the same for him? Forget that, but I would ask him so much. For example, how did his ancestors survive the Armageddon? How has he survived all these years by himself? Are there more than the few grounders we've encountered? Is the cave his home? Why has he protected me?

It's barely noon, the night can't get here fast enough. I want to see him and give him some food and water. I want to know how he's holding up. His wounds are healing fast. Raven shouldn't have done the whole electrocution spectacle. I think he had endured this kind of torture before. I noticed his eyes before Raven electrocuted him, like he knew that kind of pain.

This journal has some amazing drawings. Most of the day, I spend my time looking at them, observing each detail and tracing the lines with my fingers. You would think that counting and language cannot disappear in merely 100 years, but it has. At least he knows the basic. Bellamy is right. He has kept count of how many have died, but why?

I grow impatient with every ticking on the clock. Seconds are minutes and minutes are hours. I can't wait anymore, and it's only 1 o'clock.

I wonder how life was before Armageddon. How people lived before everything ended. Everything is so bizarre. So bizarre. The animals are deformed. The environment seems like killing everything with its acidic clouds. I wonder what beyond the forest is. More life? More grounders?

**Please guys! Let me know if you like it. This is my 1****st**** FF. I'm writing it because there's no FF for Octavia & the Grounder. If there is, please let me know. 'Cause I want to read it. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

[Hands are shaking while writing]*  
I just had a nightmare. The last hour I've spent trembling. I dreamt that everyone had died except for a few of us. Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Raven and 5 others survived. Why do I have this gut feeling that death is just a step away? We are screwed, more than screwed. In the aftermath, we, the ones that survived, gather around and acknowledge that the grounder set us up. Chaining him served him better than it served Bellamy and his followers. Stupid Bellamy! I know, I know it's just a dream, but it might happen, and that terrifies me. The grounder might be the enemy and it sickens me. I hope it doesn't happen.

I've been locked all of my life. I thought if I survived the trip to Earth I would be free, but no. I still feel imprisoned. I can't do anything because Bellamy gave orders to be supervised by every single step I gave. I don't know where I'm better off, being in a cell-like room in the Ark or on Earth where nothing is safe. I just want to be free. How hard is that to understand?

I just want to be whoever I want to be. [Exhales]*

I've thought of escaping and surviving on my own. However, it's unrealistic because I don't know how to fight, what plants or fruits to eat and where to take cover. The grounders might get to me before the sun sets.

And I might disagree with Bellamy in most stuff, but he's still my brother and the only family I have. I know he only tries to protect to me, but I feel imprisoned. Yet, I feel like I deserve to be imprisoned because of mom's death. Bellamy told me she decided to be floated from the Ark to save me. Right now, I don't know if to thank her or not. Sometimes I think I'll be free when I'm dead. [A tear escapes her eyes]*

I just want to feel mom's warmth and Bellamy's laughter. I miss those days. Earth is not as welcoming as I thought it would be. In the friendship department, everyone gets along, but it's not as we are all happy bunch, always trusting each other. I think everyone is sticking together because they fear they might not survive the day by being alone. They are not far from wrong.

It's been a few days that I haven't seen the grounder. Bellamy is keeping an eye on me every single moment, but tonight I've decided to see him. I will take him some water and food. He must be tired and starving. I hope he can forgive us for the way we are treating him. I know he is not the enemy.

**Hi guys! I hope you like this one. Reviews are welcomed. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

I went up with water and tried to clean him up. The heat that radiated off from our bodies warmed the room. My eyes wondered everywhere and my hands were unsteady. I couldn't clean him fast enough. Someone came in and I was forced to leave the room. I didn't mind because that moment I learned his name, Lincoln. At that moment, I knew he understood me. He spoke English. Yet, I was sad when he mentioned the reason he revealed his name to me. He thought he was going to die there. And at that moment, I resolved that he wouldn't. I had to do something.

Thanks to jasper and the nuts Lincoln escaped. Jasper gave me the idea with his paranoia of grounders being near the camp. I had to give him a stick that would keep away any grounder. I quickly dispersed all the nuts to the others and the one guarding Lincoln. It was too easy. I quickly looked for some clothes and went to where Lincoln was being held.

Can't stop thinking of the kiss and the rush of how quickly I got him off those chains. I set him free. I helped him and he kissed me. I was in awe. I wasn't expecting it and I didn't know how to react. He kissed me and it was the sweetest and awesome moment I've ever had. At that moment, nothing else existed; it was just me and him. [Touches lips remembering the kiss]

Lincoln was worried about me. He thought the others might find out that I helped him escape and punish me for it. He feared he wouldn't be there to protect me. I assured him that that wouldn't happen, but in the back of my mind I knew that the punishment was an option. Yet, I didn't mind. All I cared was his safety and freedom. I wanted to help him. His different from anyone I've met. And now, I can't stop thinking about him.

Bellamy and Clarke just arrived from whatever con mission they were doing. He brought guns, and we are all still scared of the retaliation the grounders might have because of having Lincoln tied up. What will he do when he finds out that Lincoln has escaped? He'll know it was me. Will he hit or punish me? Well, I don't care. I did the right thing. I know I did the right thing. Bellamy tries to talk to me and hands me an orange blanket. I know he will always be my brother and protect me, but I am not the girl that was trapped in four walls. Things have changed, and although I denied I helped the grounder escape, he knows. Bellamy knows.

The sky at night is so starry. It's full of stars. My mind quickly goes there, goes to Lincoln. Did he make it to his cave? How is he, in pain? I hope not… And yes, I kept his journal.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is before episode 9 "Unity Day"**

Last night I had a dream. It wasn't a good dream. My dreams have a recurring theme: death. All my dreams since I've landed are always about my sudden death. I know I can't escape it, but something was different about this dream. While I was dying I felt like if I was happy with the short life I've lead because of one person, Lincoln.

I can't stop thinking of that dream. It felt so real. I can remember it clearly. I was running through the forest. I was looking for Lincoln to tell him about the plans of the Ark. Bellamy and few others were hunting animals for the day's food. I barely dodged them so Bellamy wouldn't see me. I kept running towards Lincoln's cave. However, when I got there, I saw Lincoln with a girl, another grounder. I was mad and confused. I stayed behind some trees trying to listen to their conversation, but I stepped on a twig and it made a sound. All of a sudden I felt something pass through my body, it was an arrow. I could see my blood leaving my body at an insane speed. I looked up and saw Lincoln's face. He was scared, more like terrified. Then I realized I was dying and there was nothing he could do. He carried me to his cave. I could hear the other grounders yelling at him, but he didn't mind. He was focused on getting me into the cave. He stopped and looked around as if analyzing who would help him. A mixture of yells and angry faces gave him the answer. It didn't look good. At that moment, my life flashed through my eyes and it was faster than the speed of life because my life has been between cold grey walls or now on Earth.

It might sound crazy, but I could feel Lincoln's warmth around me. He was there. While I was dreaming he must have been there. How else could I've felt that warmth of security and protection?

*faintly smiles* The good thing about this dream was that it gave me enough time to say good-bye to Lincoln, and to tell him about my feelings. It might seem stupid, but when you're in that situation nothing seems stupid. However, now that I am awake I find it ridiculous to have this feeling for someone I don't know, for someone I barely now. I remember taking my last breath and smiling to Lincoln.

My dream ends with me dying. I don't know what happened next, but shortly after I woke up at peace. Weird, right? I wasn't expecting to be this calm, but I am. Other nights, I would wake up in the middle in the night covered in sweat and catching my breath. Gosh, I miss my mother. I miss the security those four walls brought me.

I thought Earth would be more welcomed. Here we are fighting to stay alive…

**I would love to hear your comments. Please review. Have a great weekend!**


End file.
